You Don't Know Me
by Erisa ken
Summary: Naruto: Loud, Obnoxious, Always in your face blonde, but is that all there is to him follow the others on a journey to find out who Naruto really is. HPNaruto Crossover.Sasunaru, DracoHarry or DMHP. On Haitus


A/N: This is my new story another Harry Potter Naruto crossover, but this one is entirely different from the last one, nothing in it is the same. And for those who are reading that one no need to worry I will continue that one but not until I go on my summer r break which is after next week because I need some time to sort out whose going and who isn't going yet, though Neji and Ino are in the lead.

Summary: Naruto Uzumaki; Loud, obnoxious, trouble-maker but is that really who he is.

Warnings: Yaoi (Boy x Boy love), cursing, possible lemon, Ron bashing, manipulative/bashing Dumbledore, Naruto is related to Dumbledore and another Character that won't be revealed until the third/fourth chapter, powerful Rookie 12.

Pairings: Sasunaru (eventually), DracoHarry (established pairing secretly dating), KakaIru (mentioned), NejiTen, ShikaIno, GaaraLee, HinaKiba, ChoujiShino, ItaKyuu (male Kyuubi), HGxRW, HGxPP (eventually), BZxGW, NLxLL, LMxNM, SSxJP, SBxRL.

Time line (Naruto): Naruto brought Sasuke back on his first try, members of Rookie 12 joined Anbu ranks at different stages in their career, something I don't feel the need to go into.

Time line (Harry Potter): Harry and Draco started Dating at the beginning of fourth year but have been secret friends since first year, only people that know about their relationship are Ginny, Hermione (Gryffindor), Pansy and Blaise (Slytherin).

Key_"__thoughts__"_

"Speech"

_Another language_

**_Kyuubi_**

Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto, Sasuke and Naruto would constantly be making out among other things and it wouldn't be a Shonen Jump manga anymore it would be a June yaoi manga, and if I owned Harry Potter, Harry would be in Slytherin with Draco and they would be putting in lots of effort to have a baby.

Chapter One: Identities revealed

Sasuke sighed as he made his way towards the Hokage Tower. In his sigh and on his face nothing of what he was feeling was revealed, but on the inside he was silently fuming. He couldn't believe that he was assigned a mission today of all days, the day he was supposed to have a day off. He had just stepped out of the gates of the Uchiha Compound when an Anbu had come to tell him he was needed at the Hokage Tower for a mission, "_Damn that woman, why did she have to send for me on the day I had planned to spend with my elusive blonde ex-team-mate. I had even planned on revealing my true feelings to the Dobe today."_

As Sasuke was busy silently fuming about his apparent loss, he failed to notice the many lustful looks that trailed after him. Not that you could blame the ones giving him those looks, after all Sasuke Uchiha was quite the catch. Though when he was younger he had been good-looking it was nothing compare to how he looked now. His skin was a pale creamy color, he was 6'7 with a muscular build that wasn't too heavy and was built with an emphasis on speed, slightly broad shoulders and he had grown his hair out to the middle of his back (he was too lazy to get it cut).

As Sasuke continued making his way towards the Hokage's Tower, he suddenly felt like he was being followed. He looked over his shoulder only to come face to face with his fan-girls. Mistake number one. When the fan-girls noticed that he had finally noticed them, they started squealing and began to run up to him, Sasuke upon seeing this did the very manly and courageous thing, he ran all the way to the Hokage Tower, up the stairs and into the Hokage's office. He slammed the door behind him and leaned up against it trying to catch his breath. When he looked up he saw the rest of the rookie 12 dressed in their Jounin gear watching him with an eye-brow raised, the one thought running through their minds "This is the guy whose supposed to be our second in command," Sasuke as if sensing their thoughts flushed guiltily.

Brief Rookie Twelve History

Sasuke became an Anbu captain and with the rest of Rookie twelve (minus Naruto), he had been accepted to Anbu squad 4A (the highest Anbu squad), which was made up of the best Anbu captains and Anbu members in Konoha, he had been named the second in command by the squad leader, Fire-Fox and had been made Sanin in consideration.

Naruto in the publics eye had made it to Jounin, but in reality he was the leader of Squad 4A, he still had his never ending crush on Sasuke which no-one seemed to recognize as a front, he was the first to be made Sanin, something that o-one knew not even his own team.

Neji had grown over the years. Hinata's father had adopted him and made him the head of the clan. He had loosened up some and was now married to Tenten. He was third in command and the other in consideration for Sanin.

Sakura had grown over the years in appearance (and only appearance in the public's eye), she was still a Sasuke fan-girl and pinning after Sasuke who ignored her when it wasn't necessary to talk to her. What no-one but Naruto knew was that she didn't like Sasuke like that and never had, she had just been doing it to help out Naruto(1), she was secretly dating Sai and was the Medic-nin for the team.

Hinata had grown out her hair until it reached her thighs in long silky waves. She was married to Kiba and had out-grown her shyness and could be quiet scary when provoked, she was the other medic-nin on the team.

Kiba had grown but only in height, and was still as loud mouthed as usual and be found hanging out with Naruto when the blonde was actually seen. Kiba was the team's tracker.

Shikamaru had also grown, though he wasn't as tall as Sasuke's and Neji's 6'7 stature he was 6'5. He still had his pineapple hair but had grown it out a little longer, he was engaged to Ino. He was the team's strategist.

Ino had grown out her hair again; she had out-grown her crush on Sasuke and had finally accepted the advances of the lazy genius. She was the team's interrogator and was nick-named Night-mare mistress.

Lee was just as tall as Shikamaru and had long since gotten over his infatuation with Sakura and was dating Gaara secretly, something which only Naruto knew since he had walked on one of their snogging sessions. Lee was the group's taijutsu specialist.

Tenten had grown out her hair like the other females in the group and kept it in a single bun instead of her usual two. The Hyuuga's had readily accepted when Neji had married her. She was the team's weapon's specialist.

Chouji had lost all his fat and had about the same build as Sasuke except with more muscle mass (like Ibiki). Chouji was marries to Shino much to everyone's surprise. He was nick-named the medicine man because of the fact that killed many using the medicine his family created.

Shino was the silent type, who only removed his sun-glasses when he was alone with his husband or when he was about to put on his Anbu mask. He was the team's spy because his bugs could sneak into any where with out being suspicious. But the thing that had surprised everyone in the village wasn't the fact that he made squad 4A or married Chouji it was the fact that he had been the one to make the first move.

Rookie Twelve History End

Sasuke straightened himself up and walked over to join his team-mates. If all of them were there it had to be one of the most important missions. He looked around and noted that their feminine captain hadn't arrived yet.

"Now that you're all here there is something you need to know before you go on your newest mission and before you ask it does pertain to the mission." Tsuande said.

She got up from where she was sitting and approached a painting that was on the wall. When she removed the painting there was a safe behind it. She quickly turned the dial on it entering the combination; she reached and pulled out the two files in it, before closing the safe and putting the painting back up. On her way back to her desk she handed one of the files to Sasuke before reclaiming her seat.

Sasuke looked down at the file in his hand and noted with not a small amount of surprise that the name Fire Fox was printed neatly across the front, what was surprising wasn't the name that was printed was because he recognized the name as being that of their captain. He looked up at Tsuande with an eyebrow raised, but she ignored him, instead pulling out a scroll from the draw in her desk.

She bit her thumb hard enough to draw blood before wiping across the scroll and then throwing it on the floor. There was a poof of smoke and suddenly standing before them was their captain dressed in the of close but not too tight pants, black sleeveless shirt and a with over it with many hidden pockets that kept weapons hidden, strapped to his back was the standard katana, he had on black ninja shoes and fingerless black gloves up to his elbows and over that the with issued arm guards and his ever present fox mask.

There was something funny about their captain, while everyone in squad 4A knew each other because they often collected missions in their Jounin uniform their captain was never out of his Anbu uniform so nobody but Tsuande knew what he looked like. The only thing known about him was that he had long sun colored blonde hair that when the light hit it, it almost appeared as though it was shining like the sun that stopped just below his waist, he was approximately 5'9 shorter than all the guys on the team, had a slightly effeminate build that not even the uniform could hide and a voice that sounded as though he was always it singing and had a sort of warmth to it when he spoke. And also for some strange reason he allowed no-one to touch his hair a lesson they learned on a mission.

Flashback

The team had been assigned a retrieve mission from the village hidden in the mist. The only reason they had been assigned the mission was that everyone else had been away on missions and the only others left had been gennins and chunnins and rumors had been circulating that many rogue-nins were found in the area making it too dangerous to send the remaining ninjas on the retrieve mission.

They had safely acquired the scroll of heaven, the true one not the fake one that had been handed out in the chunnins exam, a scroll that was dangerous in some hands especially those wanting for power, and had been returning to Konoha when they were attacked by about a hundred rogue-nins.

When the rogues had attacked at first their captain had just stood back and let them fight but had defended himself when someone tried to attack him. Suddenly one of the Nins had noticed his long hair had been in it's customary braid at that time and decided to make a grab for it.

A huge mistake on his part. Fire fox had seen the attack and had become angry frying the poor guy with a lightening jutsu before turning on the others with the same jutsu but on a larger scale frying them all in one go .

He had then snarled in a voice that had not been completely human "No one and I mean no is allowed to touch my hair."

The team had learned a very valuable lesson that day never piss off their captain.

End Flashback

They bowed slightly to their captain when he turned to them and he in turn nodded his head once in acknowledgement, no one noticed his eyes linger on two of the members longer than it did on the others before he turned back to Tsuande.

"So what's the mission?" He asked.

Instead of answering the question Tsuande said something that through off everybody and made them confused, "It's time."

"No." Their captain said in a voice void of all warmth. The others in the room including Sasuke and Neji, who wouldn't admit to it when asked later, shivered at the coldness in their captain's voice.

"Yes."

"No." Their captain said back cheerfully.

"Yes," Tsuande said beginning to twitch.

"Nope."

"Yes damn it, I'm your Hokage and when I say it's time it's time." Tsuande said finally blowing up.

Fire fox tilted his head to the side like he was thinking about it, before he cheerfully "No."

"Sasuke, open the file I gave to you."Tsuande said twitching violently. Fire Fox looked over at Sasuke and for the first time noticed the file that was in his hand. If it wasn't for the mask on his face they would have seen how pale he had become when he noticed the file but what they did notice was his posture stiffening noticeably.

Sasuke nodded his head and flipped open the file before drawing out the paper that was inside. He was about to read it when the door suddenly opened and a man stepped into the room. The only to describe him would be ancient with his half moon glasses that were perched on his nose, twinkling blue eyes, long grey hair and beard that was tucked into the belt that was on the rather peculiar clothing that he was wearing.

Following him was the entire rookie nine's ex-senseis, Gai, Iruka, Ibiki, Anko, Genma, and Raido. Rookie Nine and Gai's old team looked surprise to see their old senseis, nut what surprised them even more was how their captain's posture seemed to stiffen even more at the sight of them.

The old man glanced around the room his gaze lingering on the anbu captain and then he turned to Tsuande with a smile on his face that could only be described as charming.

"I see we're on time." He said still smiling and his eyes seemed to twinkle even more sending warning signals to everyone in the room.

"Yes Dumbledore-san." Tsuande said smiling also but you could see that hers was a bit more forced. "Like I was saying before the others came in, Sasuke open the file and read it and read it loud too so the others can hear what's in it."

Everyone in the room turned to Sasuke , except for Fire Fox who was about to use the opportunity presented to him to make his escape before everyone discovered what was in that file.

"My dear boy where do you think you're going?" Dumbledore asked drawing everyone's attention to the two and away from Sasuke who quickly glanced through the Sheet of paper.

"No where, I thought I'd get something to drink." The anbu said while silently cursing Dumbledore in his head and planning the many ways he could kill him without anyone discovering him.

"You're not going anywhere you're going to stay right here with the rest of us and listen to what Sasuke has to say." Tsuande said smiling sweetly and scaring the others in the room while Naruto fought the urge to flip her off. As if sensing his thoughts she smirked at him before turning back to Sasuke "Go ahead."

Sasuke nodded and prepare himself to read "Fire Fox Anbu captain: Leader of Squad 4A, First Sanin to be named, Bloodlines: Classified until he deems it necessary or the situation demands it, Has two allies that helps him out, their names are also classified until the time is right to introduce them or he and the situation deems it necessary, Specialties: too many to list." Sasuke took a deep breath before continuing knowing the others were in for the shock of their lives, "Name: Naruto Uzumaki-Kazama."

**A/N:** And that's the first chapter folks you wouldn't believe me if I said that I was goin to make this longer than it is but at the last minute I changed my mind. Anywho the thing with Naruto's hair will be explained around chapter three I think so thst will ansewr that question but if you can guess i'll tell you and just so you know it has nothing to do with him being vain. Yes i still need a beta, i'm wondering if anyone is willing to volunteer their sevices. And on another note I'm working on another story it's called Kitsune King I might change it to Demon King though and is a crossover between Harry Potter, Naruto, Inu-yasha, and YuYu Hakusho. And aas a story reference it will be featured in the Harry Potter Section.


End file.
